


let you stay

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Selfcest, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Bäekhyun should leave.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	let you stay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this amazing baekbäek fanart](https://twitter.com/ffrshfrnd/status/1314958959443357698) . Messily written in under three hours. Unbeta'd.

+++

"Don't go," Baekhyun whines, breath warm on the skin of Bäekhyun's neck. Sunlight hasn't even popped into their quite little bubble. Morning hasn't made itself known, yet Bäekhyun is up early. He has a wasteland to cross to get back to where he came from, after all.

He squirms, struggles to sit up. But Baekhyun's weight pins him down to the bed, the arms around him tightening in their claim of his body, makes his breath catch with their possessiveness.

"I said don't go," Baekhyun whines again. Not unlike a petulant child.

Bäekhyun tries still, gets a hand underneath him and pushes himself up. Baekhyun goes with him, hiding his face on the crook of Bäekhyun's neck.

"You might find this hard to believe but I have responsibilities too," Bäekhyun snaps, prying Baekhyun's fingers apart with no real effort. Disappointed when Baekhyun lets him go.

Baekhyun shifts, rests a cheek on his shoulder. "I'll propose a ceasefire," he says, a slight pout on his lips. "It's winter. I'm cold and you're warm."

"Baekhyun you can't just--"

But Baekhyun is already pushing him back to lie on the bed, climbing on top of him. Bäekhyun falls back with an indignant sort of yelp, one that makes his face flush with embarrassment.

"Baekhyun I said--"

"Don't go," Baekhyun repeats, more firmly, straddling his stomach. His eyes glint with intent, hands finding their place on Bäekhyun's chest, kneading purposefully. "I'll make it worth your while." 

Baekhyun bends down, then. Kisses him breathless. Bäekhyun's will is lost somewhere between Baekhyun latching his lips on the juncture of his shoulder and neck and pushing his hand up his sweatshirt to pinch at a nipple.

Bäekhyun gasps, writhes weakly on the soft, warm sheets, heat rolling under his skin. He should fight back more, should refuse a little harder, but Baekhyun's teeth on his skin makes it hard to think.

"Baekhyun." Now it's his turn to whine, pushing at Baekhyun's shoulders.

Baekhyun just sits up and smiles down at him. Bäekhyun sees his defeat in Baekhyun's triumphant grin. He hates how Baekhyun knows he's won. Bäekhyun feels his face heating up, but can't find it in him to say something witty or mean. Just wants Baekhyun's hand on his dick, or fingers inside his ass. Whichever.

"Hurry up," he says instead.

"Bossy," Baekhyun murmurs. But he slides down, pulls Bäekhyun's boxers off of him, settling on his stomach between Bäekhyun's legs. He takes Bäekhyun's half-hard cock in his hand, pumping slowly.

It's electric, his touch, has Bäekhyun bucking up into his fist. Even the glide of his palm against the head of Bäekhyun's cock has him moaning softly, cock filling out inside Baekhyun's fist. 

The wet fingers petting at his entrance is no surprise, but the careful way it breaches inside makes him gasp, fingers twisting Baekhyun's salmon-pink sheets. Bäekhyun doesn't need the gentleness. Doesn't need any of that.

"Hurry _up_ ," he chides, bearing down on Baekhyun's fingers. He knows he's still loose, can probably take a cock without prep no problem. But Baekhyun purses his mouth, presses up against his prostate like it's a punishment instead of a reward.

Bäekhyun moans, arches off the bed, tingles spreading down to his fingertips. Baekhyun keeps at it, rubbing slow circles against his prostate. Arousal burns through Bäekhyun, makes his vision hazy around the corners.

" _Baekhyun_."

"Alright, alright."

He pulls his fingers out, sitting back on his heels. There's a moment of emptiness that feels wrong before Baekhyun is pulling his own shorts off and lining up the head of his hard cock with Bäekhyun's entrance. He presses inside, cock stretching Bäekhyun's rim _slowly_. Too slowly.

Bäekhyun makes the mistake of looking up, wants to protest. But finds Baekhyun looking at him intently instead. Gaze hooded and bottom lip caught between his teeth, white hair falling over his eyes.

Bäekhyun's breath hitch. Baekhyun draws back without preamble, and fucks back in.

There's no urgency in the way he's thrusting into Bäekhyun. None of the desperation with which he fucked Bäekhyun into the mattress last night. The rolls of his hips are languid, almost lazy. Like there's no war raging outside of the confined space of Baekhyun's solo quarters. Like Bäekhyun can keep him there forever, soft and docile between his legs.

It has his chest full and tight with something awfully close to affection. Something dangerously close to a want that doesn't involve Baekhyun and his cock and his ability to fuck Bäekhyun's words out of his brain and leans more towards a little house and waking up every day to the smell of coffee in the morning, of sleepy kisses exchanged over breakfast.

Bäekhyun feels dizzy. He wasn't made for this. He wasn't made to _want_ things like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Baekhyun asks, pulls him out of his thought and his deep-searing want. He sets a palm next to Bäekhyun's head, the other hand urging Bäekhyun to wrap his legs around his waist. "Stop thinking."

Baekhyun starts snapping his hips up before Bäekhyun could reply, grazing insistently against his prostate. Bäekhyun's words dissolve into moans, all coherent thoughts flying out the window.

Even if he should be used to it by now, it still takes Bäekhyun by surprise, how well Baekhyun knows how to fuck him. It is _his_ body, after all. Bäekhyun _is_ the perfect replica.

"Baekhyun," he groans, nails raking down Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun fucks into him steadily, balls slapping against Bäekhyun's ass, cock squelching obscenely. It ramps Bäekhyun up higher. Arousal burns inside him, makes his own cock throb and spurt where it lays neglected against his stomach.

Baekhyun seems to take that as a cue. He takes Bäekhyun's erection in his hand, jacking him off counterpoint to his thrusts. Pleasure courses through him, sparks tripping down his spine, down his toes. Bäekhyun can't speak, can't _think._ Reduced to nothing but base sensations. Baekhyun's tight fist around his cock, Baekhyun's hot cock pushing and pulling out of him.

The pressure in his stomach builds and builds until it finally breaks. Bäekhyun's orgasm takes him by surprise, relief floods through him as he spills messily over Baekhyun's hand, all over his own stomach. His mind whites out, and he thinks he might've sobbed and begged, a little.

Baekhyun's groans bring him to the present. He fucks mindlessly into Bäekhyun's pliant body, chasing his own release, eye scrunched tight in concentration.

In a moment of weakness that Bäekhyun would never admit to ever succumbing to, he reaches out with gentle hands, cradles Baekhyun's jaw in his hands like he's a lover. Like Bäekhyun has a right to call him that. Baekhyun's eyes fly open and their gazes meet. That pushes Baekhyun over the edge, hips stuttering and then stilling as he cums inside Bäekhyun's ass with a broken moan.

For a while there's nothing but the sounds of their breathing. Baekhyun keeps his eyes on him. Brown where Bäekhyun's are blue. The only thing in him that they couldn't get right. The only flaw in the perfect double.

Bäekhyun doesn't have it in him to look away. Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe Baekhyun can see this way, the things Bäekhyun refuses to divulge.

But he averts his gaze, and Bäekhyun remembers that they're both cowards, too. And he's a perfect double in this, too.

Baekhyun pulls out with a soft moan while Bäekhyun winces, cum already trickling out of his abused hole. He'll have fun cleaning that up.

Baekhyun slumps beside him, half on top of Bäekhyun. He's still overly hot from the sex, sweat making his shirt stick to his back, but for some reason Bäekhyun lets him cling, lets him wound and arm around his waist and pull him close.

"Is that a yes on staying?" Baekhyun asks, voice muffled into his chest.

Bäekhyun shifts to accommodate him, so Baekhyun can snuggle up into him properly, a hand going up to card through Baekhyun's damp hair. "It's not a no."

"Good," he whispers, breathing already evening out. He's asleep before long. Leaving Bäekhyun alone with his thoughts.

Bäekhyun should get up, clean himself and leave while Baekhyun is sleeping. Better yet, he could kill his other half. Finally execute the reason he was brought into existence. He glances at his rapier propped up on the corner of the room, at its twin next to it. He doesn't know which one is his from this distance, anymore.

Bäekhyun has a choice to make, and it's a little embarrassing how quick it takes for him to decide. 

Bäekhyun sighs. With a snowstorm raging outside the window and Baekhyun snoring softly into his chest, Bäekhyun closes his eyes, and falls back asleep.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!
> 
> edit: bäek gets up in five minutes to clean himself up because There Can Be Serious Consequences If He Doesn't and remember kids use condoms when you have sex this has been your public health announcement
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
